1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio communication system.
2. Background Art
As a radio access method for next-generation radio communication systems, LTE-Advanced is being standardized to implement higher-speed, higher-volume communications.
For LTE-Advanced, it is being discussed to introduce a relay technology for regenerative relaying of radio signals between a base station and a mobile station at the layer 3 level.